


See You at the Crossroads

by kinkster (gotvodka)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Eventual Death, Funerals, Gen, Grieving, Hospitals, I cried while writing this, Mourning, Sometime in 2015, Suicidal Thoughts, THIS IS DEPRESSING, catholic funerals, death mention, grieving/mourning, im sorry for making you cry, other bianchi/LeClerc family members are in this, post Suzuka 2014, post-japanese grand prix, sad fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotvodka/pseuds/kinkster
Summary: The Crossroads (n.) an informal term for Heaven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	See You at the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raikkonen (armario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/gifts).

Charles _hated_ hospitals. The way they smelled only managed to make him feel sick to his stomach along with the fact that with coming to one meant that something wasn’t good. He thought that with his regular visits and long nights staying with Jules and his family these feelings would get better, but they only managed to fester in the pit of his stomach and get worse with each day he came in.

He wasn’t crying as much now compared to when he first came in after Jules’ accident; looking back on it Charles had completely lost it when he saw Jules that first night. It was a sick memory to think of, but Charles couldn’t help the replay of him silently crying over Jules’ hospital bed as his father whispered words of encouragement to his godfather. Charles’ mother had even nudged him gently to try and get him to talk to Jules in his comatose state, saying that he may not be wide awake but that he could still hear him.

The elevator dinged quietly, snapping Charles out of his depressing thoughts and pulling him back in the present. Charles stepped out into the quiet lobby of the Intensive Care Unit, seeing that there were already other members of the Leclerc and Bianchi family sitting together and whispering amongst themselves in French as the TV played some random football match as entertainment. Charles smiled slightly as he was welcomed by familiar faces, making his way over to various family members and hugging them in greeting. It was a blur to him as he kissed cheeks, gave hugs, and politely talked with people as he made his way around the room. It wasn’t until he got to Mélanie, Jules’ sister, where things had begun to sink in again. Charles gave her the tightest hug he could give her as he whispered hello to her.

“Hi Charles,” She sighed out quietly, “Thank you for coming again. You can go back there to see him… it’s just Philippe and Tom.”

Charles nodded numbly before he stepped away from Mel, taking a deep breath as he made his way over to the heavy wooden doors that seperated him from the whole medical portion of the ICU. He could now slip back into the autopilot mode once more as he stepped behind the silver line in the floor and pressing the button on the wall so that the nurses could let him in. He stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality were probably mere seconds until he was let into the closed off area.

Charles’ shoes clicked against the tile as he dodged medical personnel and their carts until he finally came to the room in the neurology section of the ICU. Philippe had been sitting on the couch in the room as Tom talked to Jules’ unconscious body. Charles couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be in the room, that he was looking into something intimate and private despite growing up with the Bianchi family. It was maybe a minute or so until Philippe had noticed Charles standing awkwardly.

“Ah, hello Charles, come on in,” Philippe said as he gave Charles a hug, “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Of course,” Charles mumbled softly with a small smile as he put his hands in his pocket.  
  
“Do you mind spending some time alone with Jules while Tom and I go get something to eat?”

“No… not at all, I’ll be here.” Charles mumbled softly with a small smile.

“Are you sure? I can have Mel come in.”

“I’m sure, don’t worry, Uncle.”

Philippe and Tom stepped out of the room, leaving Charles with Jules and his thoughts. The ventilator beeped quietly as Jules’ assisted breathing filled the room. The silence was suffocating to Charles as he made his way to the chair Philippe had been sitting in. There was a long pause before Charles spoke.

“Hey Jules… it’s good to see you again. I hope you’ve been doing good today.” Charles said quietly before his voice broke as he began to cry, “I’ve been doing good…everyone has been taking it hard without you to crack a joke. Lorenzo and Dad have been taking it really hard as well.”

Charles sucked in a shaky breath as he wiped at his tears. He tried to get himself pulled together before somebody came back to give him that look of pity he had been receiving so much.

“Please pull through, Jules. Everyone has been praying to God that you wake up from this and recover like Shumacher… you’re so strong, Jules, I know you can recover from this. We still have so much to do together… we still have to celebrate when you get into Ferrari and get your first pole.”

Charles continued to sob out after that, trying to get the void of depression that had begun to eat him up ever since the accident in Suzuka. He should have texted and called Jules more despite how busy he was. Charles’ thoughts were plagued by these thoughts and had been for some time as he could only wallow in not being there enough and not doing enough things for Jules. It had been ages since Charles had heard his voice and he felt like he was already beginning to forget it and the thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach.

He cried like this for sometime, his only comfort being Jules’ forced breathing noises. Charles couldn’t even bring himself to step close to the hospital bed and look at Jules, not in this state at least as he knew that he could easily lose his composure once more. Instead of watching Jules rest, Charles turned his attention to the photos taped to the wall so that Jules could be surrounded by friends and family while in the hospital. His gaze fell on a photo of him and Jules from when he was younger , and he could feel his tears coming once more. Charles felt pathetic as all he could do was cry as he was eventually comforted by family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so this is obviously a vent fic if you haven’t noticed. My uncle/godfather passed away this weekend and so this one’s for him. 
> 
> Massive thanks to Ollie for telling me that it’s okay to write a vent fic and just supporting me while I was writing this. 
> 
> And as always... if you know the title I love you


End file.
